Freya Beauchamp
Freya Eilif Beauchamp is the daughter of Joanna and Victor, twin sister of Frederick, younger sister of Ingrid, and niece of Wendy. She is one of the Four leads of Witches of East End. She is noted as a very powerful witch. She currently resides in East End, and works as a bartender. Personality Freya is a sexy and fearless former wild child who settles down after becoming engaged to Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. She and her sister have no idea that they are their family’s newest generation of witches until a series of events forces Ormond’s Joanna - also a witch - to tell her daughters the truth. Things only get worse when she meets her fiancée's mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner who she feels drawn to. When Freya becomes a Witch, she seems to be more responsible and Ingrid becomes more of the wild child. She feels the need to be able to save people from dark magic. In Potentia Noctis, When Freya notices Ramus Moritum, she immediately asks Wendy what is it. When Wendy, tells her that if you touch it you die, Freya knows she needs to do something to help Dash and his assistant. Biography Early Life It is unknown when she was born, since her and Ingrid are re-incarnations of themselves due to a curse placed upon Joanna; a curse that sees the girls die young, only to be magically reborn again over and over for the rest of Joanna's immortal life. Freya and Ingrid have lived through various centuries in their various incarnations, however they have always been killed due to magic. It is currently unknown how many lives she has had, however we do know that: In the 16th Century, Vidar, a friend of Joanna's handed the girls over to Witch hunters who then burned both sisters at the stake. In 1713, Freya was killed by coming in to contact with Ramus Moritum. In 1905 she was alive and living in San Fransisco with her lover, Henry with whom she owned a bar with. Freya then died in 1906 in the great Earthquake. Due to the tragic losses of both daughters over the centuries, Joanna made a concious decision to have them not use their powers in order to keep them safe. The decision to stop the girls discovering the secret of their magic was difficult for Joanna to keep as Freya knew from an early age that she was different, her power of Premonition often caused her to have psychic dreams and she also was able to read auras. At some point when she was younger, Joanna decided to send Freya to therapy because of this, in hopes that it would convince Freya that what she was experiencing wasn't normal. The decision to keep the sisters away from magic was reversed when Wendy came to East End and their powers were awakened. Becoming A Witch When Freya was a child, she knew that someday she would become a witch. She told Ingrid and Joanna, but Joanna just sent her to a psychiatrist. Joanna wanted Freya to lead a normal life, so she wouldn't be attacked by any magical beings or use her powers, as this always caused her to meet an untimely death. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. This didn't work as soon enough, she found out. 'Season 1' Freya Beauchamp/Season 1 Powers and Abilities Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions, she possesses basic witch powers (Telekinesis, Healing and minor weather control) Although currently she has only mastered her telekinesis power and pyrokinesis. Alongside her basic powers she is also naturally gifted with making love potions to make people fall in love with her and also sleep with her. She seems to be able to read Auras or emotions. She can also project her emotions and feelings into objects. When she first saw Killian she blushed and her flower turned red, which shows a perfect example of her powers. As a witch, she can say any word in Latin and it would it happen. She also has the ability to speak latin and understand some of it. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Premoniton' *'Atmokinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Chlorokinesis' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Mediumship' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Reincarnation' *'Read Auras' *'Emotion Projection' *'Geokinesis ' *'Pathokinesis' Relationships Dash Gardiner Main article: Dash and Freya Killian Gardiner Main article: Killian and Freya Notes *In A few good talismen it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have either been their first death or one she could not predict. *In Potentia Noctis, Ingrid's death is shown to have occured in 1906. Because of the curse on them both, Freya died shortly after on the same day. It was shown in the season final, That she died of an Earthquake the next morning, or a few hours shortly. *Her middle name is Eilif. It was revealed by Joanna in Today I am a Witch. * In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Eilif is: Immortal. * In Norse the meaning of the name Eilif is: Wounded in an attack on Hlidarend. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum also played the witch Tamara Riley in the 2005 horror movie Tamara. Quotes "And now i have to go ask someone I can't stand to have dinner with someone he can't stand so the someone who can't stand me will finally start to like me." - Freya To Ingrid in A Few Good Talisman. Appearances Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group Trio S1 01.png tumblr_mw2vvu4JXn1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_muz5q1hMZN1sd2uiro1_500.png Promo 101 1.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Tumblr mx4gz7rtaf1rjrfw0o1 500.png 0.jpg|Freya Dreaming About Killian tumblr_myrlmnpoxo1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr n03l1eutWh1rjrfw0o1 500.png tumblr_n07a9wueRU1rjrfw0o1_500.png Promo 101 3.png Promo 101 5.png tumblr_mzsih06TdZ1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mzourppROQ1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o3 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o5 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o4 500.png tumblr_mx2nbex2TZ1sjl1vko4_250.jpg tumblr_mxz92wGVKl1qfkbfbo3_400.gif tumblr_mzwsutDl901r17f4zo6_r1_500.jpg 10256792_1482219098661965_1026215971895743059_o.jpg|Season Two promotional picture 1382933_214230608755716_386739173_n.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters